Forum:Jessie Smith
Name: Jessie Smith Heather6.png Heather5.png Heather4.png Heather3.png Heather2.png Heather1.png Heather7.png Heather8.jpg Heather9.jpg Age: 14 (two days away from 15) Powers: Time travel, Basic, Memory manipulation, Controlling animals (I can't pick three) Hero Parent: Jackson Mortal parent: Jane Smith Personality: Jessie is rather shy when first met, but will break out of her shell with time. She loves the outdoors and playing sports. She has a bit of a fear of heights. She isn't very lazy and is always doing whatever it takes to reach her goals. She had her memory changed when she was seven by her father to protect her from dangerous situations. Jessie always had an ability to see the true side of people and could make a really good judge. She loves dancing mainly acro and is very flexible. History: Jackson met Jane while Jane was doing some work as a part-time lawyer and student. Jackson was a jury member and after the case Jane's client Jacob won. Jane and Jackson got to know each other better. After a lunch, the two had fallen in love. Two years later Jackson & Jane had gotten married and Jane was expecting a child within the next month. After the marriage Jackson told Jane he was a full blood who could manipulate memories and luck. Jane believed him and within a month Jane gave birth to a baby girl called Jessie. The family was very happy but Jane got heart cancer and after two years she passed away leaving Jackson with a toddler who he knew was also a hero. Jackson tried his best to raise Jessie to the best of his ability but was really tough. He sent Jessie to a special school when she was four. Jessie was a kid who always got in trouble for things but was really great at her school work. Jackson was getting tried of the reports and notes from the school and ignored them. When Jessie was seven, she and Jackson were attacked by two villains, Jackson attacked fast and changed Jessie's memories then brought her to a friends of his home and told him to raise Jessie as best as he could and Jackson ran back to the house to fight the villains but was killed. Jessie's new memories were that Goerge (Jackson's closest friend) was her dad and that she went to Brooklyn's acadamy for the gifted. She never questioned this but had a locket on that contanied her real memories. Jessie fitted in perfictly at the school and truely belived her fake memories. She was super populare there and loved it. When she was 14, Goerge (who was a half blood like Jessie) tried to take Jessie to the Island but Jessie revoused. Goerge opened the locket and her real memories came back to her. She and Goerge left for the Island. While traviling Goerge gave Jessie a set of throwing knifes. When they arrived Goerge gave Jessie diractions to a place on the Island. Jessie gave Goerge a hug and left to go to the place. When she found it she was welcomed. Weapons: her power and a set of throwing knifes. Category:Claimed Comments Isabella is already using that model. Got a new model and finished the WIP I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens (talk) 08:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) She looks a lot older than 14-15 I change her model again because someone won't stop bugging me about it. I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens (talk) 05:44, March 15, 2013 (UTC) They is no basic, and the only way she can control animals is either possesion or mind control.